My Gurdian
by paradisekiss2000
Summary: Mia is no ordinary girl nor is her family.she's strong,elegent,pure,dangerous.she's a boadyguard, a protector for vampires, a gurdian for the person that would steal her heart one day...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. so enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

It was one of those days I most dreaded.

I was at school.

Miss Brook, my teacher asked the class to write about what are parent's jobs were but i didn't do it.

"Mia why didn't you write about what your parents do for living?"

I didn't say anything.

Miss Brook seemed to be annoyed with me all the time but she tried to get me to do stuff in class.

"I don't know what they do"

Miss brook didn't look like she believed me"Okay, what do you want to be when your older Mia ?" My mood started to to brighten up by that question.

I shouted out without thinking."A bodyguard"

Miss Brook looked surprised, _i bet she thought i was going to do one of those boring jobs like a teacher._

"Why?"

" It's no not boring" i said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

There was another reason why i wanted to be a bodyguard, it was not because i wanted to but i had to be.That's what my parents did for money, they saved people's life, the clients weren't what you call humans but in some ways they were.

They were vampires the living dead or the the bloodsuckers as the slayers call them.I found out when i was seven that i didn't came from a normal family, it was not that my family guarded vampires that made them not normal but because they were not normal themselves.I was not surprised about the weirdness because they never acted like normal parents with a seven years old daughter.

From the day i could walk, i was taught how to defend myself, i learned Karate, Judo, Martial arts, Taekwondo , i was also taught Tai chi chuan and hand to hand combat. Some of these i had to be taught at home, there was another think i forgot to mention that we bodyguards are a lot stronger and faster then normal humans so i was always careful when i was around my class mates

I never expected that my parents worked for anyone that paid them a lot money.They had power that made there jobs easier. Powers that allowed them to do things incredible.My parents didn't just decide one day to became bodyguards but it run in the family.

It run in the family line. Each person in the family was special with their own powers.

My mum could have premonitions about things but they could always be changed, it was kind of like seeing the feature but changeable and my dad could hear what people were thinking , creepy right.

It was hard not to be intimated around dad, even though he had power offer his gift but chose to read my mind for the purpose to bound with his daughter.I never had that much friends, you know what i mean, i was always different so no came near me all the time.That is one of the things i hate about my life. I was never normal so i could never fit no matter how much i tried_. I felt so angry when i lied . my life was a big fat lie.Everything was a lie. I lied. I even lied to myself to make myself believe i was normal i like everyone else. I was not normal._

I don't know what my powers are yet but i am going to find out when i turn ten.

* * *

**This idea about bodyguards came to mind when i was sleeping and i had to write it. So please review**


	2. Power

**Thanks for the reviews.Mia was 7 in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Three years later**

I hit the floor really hard.

"Mai bay attention"My mother,Claire was standing in front of me

"How the hell am i getting better" i asked

Even though it was my tenth birthday both my parents were working me harder then ever. I got up one all hour early for training then my usual time and i was not a morning person.We trained in our basement everyday which frankly was not close to a basement but more like a traditional training hall.The room was crystal white with Asian furniture that looked like they came from a martial arts movie.

I got up and stood in combat position;feet apart and knees bend, ready for anything.

My mother did a high kick towards my face as a expected and then she stopped. Her foot was a centimeters away from my face if she had it me i could have found myself laying on the other side of the room.

" Lesson is finished" she said putting her foot down on the mattress

I took a deep breath , we both knew it was the day i could know what power i had which meant i had to stay at home locked in my room.

"What about school?"

I knew what the answer could be but i had to try

"It is already been taken care of"

That was the system that had to be followed i could have to stay at home for couple weeks until a knew about my powers and i could control them but it was also for my safety and everyone.

I was really nervous about the coming week. I couldn't know how to handle if i found myself seeing ghost, which is a power someone had a long time ago in the Andrews family.I knew what the consequences could be if i was allowed to walk in the daylight. I remember when i was seven i had a accident in P.E. We were playing football i was the striker and i had the ball. I was tackled by a defender and we both bumped into each other, we crashed into each other, the sound was like two cars crashing into each other.The defender broke a arm.It was the day i found what i was.The day my life changed.

I walked away going up a white stairs up to to find myself facing another white door which led to my room.

My room was a creamy colour,a natural clam colour.There was king sized bed with a white duvet and silk pillows,the bed was not a normal size for a ten year old girl but i liked the space.There was another door which led to a large sized bathroom with a shower and Marple flooring.I'm more mature then most adults. You could see me wearing pink or have anything that was that colour

Now all i had to do was past the time by sleeping until lunch time. I walked towards my king sized bed and slumped by self on the soft silk duvet.That felt good.i slept.

There was knock on my door to tell me it was lunch time but i was already awake and had a shower.i was light sleeper.

Now i had to decide an outfit . I reached for cupboard. And looked at all my clothes.I decided on a black tight jeans and a plain white tee shirt but before i picked them up, they seemed to slide to my hands.I blinked in astonishment. Did i really do that?

"Mum, Dad!" i shouted

Could i really move objects with mind? Could i have more abilities then what did right now?

**I'm not really good at writing that bit when the clothes were suddenly in Mia's hands.So please review and tell what you think about it an also i have never did any karate or anything to do with that. So review.**


End file.
